


¡Que empiece la función!

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka tiene 7 años y está encantado de actuar en una obra de teatro del colegio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Que empiece la función!

El salón de actos era enorme, el techo más alto que había visto nunca y recorrer todo su perímetro era una proeza que Kunimitsu aún no había tenido oportunidad de realizar. Lo que más le impresionaba, de todos modos, era la gran puerta de entrada que daba directamente al patio del instituto y que siempre había visto cerrada.

Ellos siempre entraban a la sala por el par de puertas pequeñas que había al otro lado de la sala, cerca del escenario, que daba a un pasillo largo y ligeramente tenebroso, con los fluorescentes demasiado separados entre sí. Dicho pasillo daba a un patio cerrado, donde la maleza había hecho de las suyas, y al otro lado, ahí sí, había un pasillo más amigable, con paneles de corcho y puertas de colores, que daban a sus aulas de clase.

Recorrió las primeras aulas sin ningún tipo de titubeo, pertenecían a alumnos de primero, cuando él ya estaba en segundo, así que no tenía nada que temer. Miró en los armarios, bajo la mesa del profesor y dirigió una mirada rápida alrededor de los radiadores. Repitió el proceso en las clases de primero y segundo, revisó con un ligero respeto las aulas de tercero y a partir de cuarto ni siquiera intentó girar el picaporte de las puertas.

Pero no lo hizo por temor, no. Kunimitsu tenía muy claro que ninguno de sus compañeros se habría atrevido a entrar a aquellas aulas. Lo mejor sería que regresara al salón de actos y siguiera buscando por allí.

De una carrera regresó al salón de actos. Era grande, sí, pero también estaba vacío. Había un montón de sillas amontonadas frente al escenario, pero el escenario estaba prácticamente vacío. Por eso había decidido dejar el salón de actos para el final, sin embargo, tenían que estar allí.

Saltó por encima de los setos de cartón y miró en el interior de los baules de vestuario.

Allí encontró a Kanan, que lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estalló en carcajadas.

–Me encontraste –dijo, mientras sutilmente señalaba hacia el escenario.

Kunimitsu ignoró el gesto, no necesitaba más pistas. Estaba claro que aquel era el único lugar en que sus compañeros podían estar o ya los habría encontrado. Bajo el escenario, ocultos por aquella tela negra que si mirabas de cerca dibujaba el esqueleto de la plataforma. La levantó un poco y se agachó, dispuesto a colarse debajo si hacía falta. Pero no fue necesario, un montón de ojos lo miraron de muchas maneras diferentes: vio reproche, diversión, burla, aburrimiento, alegría y decepción.

–¡Has tardado un montón! –dijo uno de sus compañeros, un chico gordito de cara redonda.  
–Pues yo creo que lo ha hecho muy bien –dijo otra niña, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras Kunimitsu aguantaba la tela del escenario en alto.

Casi toda la clase salió de allí debajo entre risas y quejas. Cada uno tenía una opinión diferente sobre el tiempo que Kunimitsu había tardado en encontrarlos, pero él no aceptó ninguna de sus críticas como buena, él lo tenía claro:

–Me dejasteis contando en clase, es normal que fuera el primer lugar dónde buscara.  
–¿Seguuuuuuuuuro? –rió una de las niñas.  
–¡Sí, seguro que los mayores le pillaron! –rió otro.  
–¡No entré en las clases de los mayores! ¡Vosotros no os habríais atrevido a esconderos allí! –espetó Kunimitsu–. Sólo miré las de tercero.  
–¿Ah sí?  
–¿Cómo son?

De repente se encontró rodeado por todos sus compañeros que lo miraban con avidez y deseo. Kunimitsu hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado.

–Iguales que las nuestras.  
–¿En serioooooooo? –preguntó la niña de antes.  
–Tienen los mismos pupitres y sillas. La pizarra estaba borrada y los percheros vacíos. Se nota que hoy no hay clase.  
–¿A quién le toca ahora? –preguntó otro niño.  
–A nadie. El maestro vendrá en seguida –dijo la primera niña que Kunimitsu había encontrado–. Dijimos que Tezuka sería el último.  
–Pero todavía no ha llegado el maestro –rezongó el mismo niño.  
–Da igual. Kanan lleva razón –intervino Kunimitsu–. Tenemos que terminar de prepararnos antes de que llegue el maestro.

Varios niños asintieron ante la decisión con la que había hablado su compañero. Treparon de nuevo al escenario y empezaron a sacar un montón de chalecos y caperuzas. Algunas niñas se peleaban por las que estaban más nuevas, o al menos, parecían más limpias, mientras que algunos niños se dedicaban a coger esas mismas prendas y probárselas, a sabiendas de que ese ni siquiera era el color que se suponía debían llevar.

Kunimitsu se reservó una prenda azul que creía sería de su talla y estaba en buenas condiciones. La verdad es que no le apetecía ponerse una con manchas o desteñida, cómo también las había, y cuando encontró una de color rojo que también parecía bastante nueva observó cómo Kanan la escondía bajo su camiseta. Kunimitsu la imitó hasta que terminó el reparto de vestuario.

Los niños formaron bastante alboroto para vestirse, cosa que Kunimitsu no acababa de entender. Él fue de los primeros en terminar de vestirse, y eso que había estado ocupado vaciando los baúles. Pero muchos de sus compañeros aún se peleaban por las orejas más blanditas o puntiagudas, o bien se habían puesto los zapatos en las orejas y competían para ver a quién tardaba más en caérsele mientras daban vueltas en círculos.

Kanan le dio un codazo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Frotándose las costillas miró hacia la puerta, que tardaba mucho en abrirse. Se acercó corriendo y terminó de abrirla.

–Gracias, Kunimitsu –dijo una voz tras un montón de cajas.  
–¡Déjenos ayudar! –dijeron a coro varias niñas que también se habían acercado corriendo.

El maestro repartió las cajas más pequeñas entre los alumnos y ahora sí, con las manos libres y la vista despejada, llamó la atención del resto de alumnos.

De inmediato los niños dejaron de hacer el tonto y cojeando mientras se ataban los zapatos, se ataban el gorro bajo la barbilla o ponían correctamente los pantalones, rodearon al maestro y las cajas que había a su alrededor.

–¡Vamos, empezad a poner los árboles en su sitio! –ordenó el maestro.

Los niños obedecieron prestos, estorbándose los unos a otros, pero que con la ayuda del maestro, que había veces que parecía estar en dos sitios a la vez, se convirtió en un caos organizado que permitió montar el escenario a tiempo.

Se bajaron las persianas de las ventanas, se encendieron algunas luces y se apagaron otras. Obedeciendo las órdenes del maestro los niños se agolparon tras un telón oscuro, sobre el escenario. No era de muy buena calidad y Kunimitsu podía mirar a su través, aunque en ese momento no veía nada.

Hasta que oyó cómo se abrían las puertas, voces graven que sonaban al fondo y pudo ver cómo un montón de sombras se repartían por toda la sala. ¿Cuál de ellas serían sus padres?

Cuando reinó el silencio, su maestro salió al escenario y dijo algo. Escuchó risas del público mientras se preguntaba si merecía la pena agacharse para averiguar dónde se habían sentado sus padres, pero no le dio tiempo. El maestro terminó la presentación y el telón se abrió.

No vio a sus padres. La luz dirigida al escenario dejaba sumida en la oscuridad al resto de la sala y era incapaz de distinguir una cara de otra. Y de todos modos estaba demasiado ocupado recordando los pasos y la letra de la canción como para fijarse en esos detalles. Dio vueltas alrededor de Kanan y de sus otros compañeros, prestó atención al ritmo del piano que tocaba el maestro y cuando dejó de sonar miró con aprensión a su alrededor, esperando haber acabado en su sitio.

El telón se cerró y los aplausos se mezclaron con la algarabía de sus compañeros, que presas de la emoción habían empezado a hablar, gritar y dar su opinión sobre la función a voces. El telón se volvió a abrir una vez más dejándolos mudos a todos durante unos segundos. ¿Qué eran todos esos aplausos? De la mano de sus compañeros se inclinaron ante el público más ruidoso que jamás había visto.

–¡Muchas gracias a todos! –corearon los niños.

El telón se volvió a cerrar y ya no se abrió más. Corrieron tras el escenario, se cambiaron de ropa y el maestro los felicitó uno por uno. Kunimitsu fue de los últimos en marcharse, hasta que el maestro le indicó que no hacía falta que se quedara a ayudar y que probablemente su familia le estuviera ayudando.

Kunimitsu sólo dudó unos segundos antes de que el maestro le animara de nuevo a marcharse y el niño salió corriendo al salón de actos, lleno de sillas y padres con sus compañeros. Buscó a sus padres entre el gentío, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado. Recorrió toda la sala, más grande, y al mismo tiempo, más pequeña que nunca. Hasta llegar a la gran puerta que daba al patio del instituto.

Fuera aún era de día. Cuando atravesó la puerta tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos supo que estaba en otro mundo. Allí las cosas eran aún más grandes si cabían. Era un patio enorme.

–¡Kunimitsu! –oyó gritar a su madre.

De una carrera la alcanzó, sorprendiéndose al ver que además de sus padres, también estaban sus abuelos. ¡No le habían dicho que estarían de visita!

–¡Abuelo! –gritó, emocionado, ignorando el abrazo que su madre intentaba darle.  
–Vaya, ¡cuánta energía! Vamos, saluda a tus padres.  
–¿Qué tal lo he hecho? –preguntó el niño tras obedecer.  
–Me ha gustado mucho cómo girabas –rió el hombre.

Kunimitsu frunció el ceño, no era el halago que esperaba.

–¿He cantado mal? –preguntó.  
–¿Mal? No, no. Pero entre tantos niños es difícil distinguir una sola voz. Pero seguro que lo has hecho muy bien.

Más conforme, Kunimitsu suavizó el gesto y asintió con fruición. Bien, se había esforzado mucho por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Le gustaba que su abuelo hubiera ido a verlo.

–De hecho… creo que lo has hecho tan bien que debería hacerte un regalo. ¿No crees?

Confuso, miró primero a su padre y luego a su madre, ¿sabrían algo del regalo? ¿Les gustaría? Pero ambos sonreían. Asintió, aceptando el regalo que su abuelo le tendía. Desde luego tenía una forma rara.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó.  
–¿Por qué no esperas a volver a casa para abrirlo? –sugirió su padre.  
–Gracias –asintió, dándole la mano a su abuelo.

Tumbado en su cama no hacía más que mirar su regalo. Era una raqueta. Miraba a través y su habitación le parecía más cuadriculada que nunca, pero eso le parecía divertido. Se giró abrazado a la raqueta, cerrando los ojos. Al día siguiente su padre le había prometido enseñarle a jugar. Era el mejor regalo del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Para no variar, otra felicitación de cumpleaños en forma de fic. Esta vez para Tezuka Kunimitsu (7 de octubre).
> 
> El fic está inspirado en las ilustraciones de la edición kazenban que ilustran a los personajes de la serie cuando eran pequeños.


End file.
